Kagepro Classroom!
by 4everwriter
Summary: Assassination Classroom au! We are the M-class, or as everyone calls us, the Monster class. But what no one else knows, is that our teacher is a monster herself! Now, we all have to work together to kill her before she destroys the Earth on August 15th, just as she destroyed 70% of the moon. Problem is, she's the best teacher we ever had! Enjoy! *may have hints of ships...*


**Hello, readers! If you have read my other stories, I'm going on a little hiatus due to some writer's block, so this is a little break from it. I don't really know when I'll be continuing it again, but hopefully, soon! Anyways, back to this fanfic! Some background information before it starts:**

 **\- Ayano will not be appearing until later on (next one or two chapters, maybe?)**

 **\- Haruka and Takane won't be the same as Ene and Konoha**

 **\- Haruka and Takane are in the M-class due to their sickness that makes them pass out at random times**

 **\- Kano, Kido, Seto, and Ayano won't be siblings. Ayano will be Kenjiro and Ayaka's daughter still, but the other three live by themselves. Same with Marry.**

 **\- Shintaro and Momo are in the same grade, except Shintaro is a couple months older that Momo**

 **\- All of them are the same ages, in fact. Hibiya is the youngest, and Takane and Haruka are the oldest**

 **\- Their snakes still exist, except minus three, since Haruka, Ene, and Takane won't have a snake**

 **\- Ene will be the Ritsu in this version of Assassination Classroom**

 **If I forgot anything else, I'll add it in the next chapter. But for now, enjoy** _ **Kagepro Classroom!**_

 **I don't own Kagepro, Assassination Classroom, or any of the characters. The only thing that belongs to me is this idea.**

 ***If something is in italics, then it is said in English.***

The morning bell rings. The twelve students in the classroom stopped talking and went to their seats. They all held their breath and waited for the soft footsteps to come, and saw a shadow at the door. And as the door opened, a dark figure walked in. They stayed silent as she slowly strode towards the large desk in the middle front of the classroom. She stood soundlessly behind it for a moment before opening her mouth to speak.

"Good morning, class."

And then, chaos began.

All the students stood up abruptly and pulled out a gun with special bullets inside. They started shooting at her as she teleported around the front of the room, disappearing and reappearing, as she casually pulled out an attendance book.

"Amamiya Hibiya," she called out.

"Here!" A short boy with light brown hair answered back.

"You'll have to say it louder over this loud noise, Amamiya-kun."

"Here!" He repeated louder.

"Enomoto Takane."

"Yeah!"

"Kano Shuuya."

"Yo!"

"Kido Tsubomi."

"Here!"

"Kisaragi Momo."

"Here, Sensei!"

"Kisaragi Shintaro."

"Y-Yeah..."

"Kokonose Haruka."

"Ri'm hewe... I mean, I'm here!"

"Kozakura Marry."

"Y-yes!"

"Seto Kousuke."

"Present!"

"Good. We're all here today."

Finally, the shooting stopped. They all let out a little sigh, disappointed. None of the bullets were even close to even touching her, much less killing her.

"Please take your seats now, class," she continued, none of their actions fazing her.

They all took their seats, each one vowing that this would be the day their teacher dies, while holding a rubber-like knife or weapon of the sort.

Yes, welcome to Room/Class 107, the M-Class. And unknown to everyone in the world but themselves, it was the Assassination Classroom.

And the day was only beginning.

It all started when one day, a government official walked into their small classroom, hidden away behind a forest from the rest of their high class, rich, smart school. Behind him followed two women. One was a friendly looking brunette, her short hair in a ponytail and bangs held back with a single, red clip. She had on a lab coat, swishing behind her with a pink hoodie underneath. Next to her was a shorter, yet more aged woman. She wore a strange, black, long-sleeved dress and shoes with laces that went up her legs. Her long, thick, hair was tied up with a long red ribbon, her bangs almost covering her glowing red eyes.

The students' eyes looked at their new visitors with curiosity, she exchanging the same reaction. The government official cleared his throat.

"Good morning students," he started awkwardly. "So... Um... How are you all doing...?"

The brunette woman glared at him. "Sweetie, don't go beating around the bush," she chastised him. She looked back to the class, giving them an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I'll just get straight to the point." The woman's expression changed, her eyes looking serious. "In short, we need you to assassinate her." She pointed towards the mysterious stranger.

For a moment, they were silent. After a couple seconds of their minds processing what she just said, their all shouted in unison,

"Ehhhhhhh?!"

The man sighed. "Remember what happened last week? A snake-like creature had suddenly came out of a mysterious black hole and swallowed up 70% of the moon," he explained. "She is the cause of it. She is a medusae descendent with powers so strong they're out of the world. Her speed is at Mach 20, and so far, no one has been able to kill her. She is invincible-"

"You may refer to me as Azami," the woman interrupted, her voice low, and serious. "And I decided that within a year, I will be doing the same to the Earth as I did to the moon."

"What?!" A girl in the front row exclaimed. She had medium length orange hair with some of it tied into a small side ponytail. "But why?! Isn't there any way to stop it from happening?!"

"That is the reason why we're here right now," the other woman answered, with a tight smile. "You see, we begged Azami-san to stop her plans, and she agreed on certain... terms."

"I will allow the Earth's fate to change on one condition: that I can be the teacher for class 107 of Mekaku High School for that one year, giving them the chance to assassinate me as many times as they would like. If by the end of that one year, I am still alive, then I will only do what I originally needed to do and destroy the world." As she spoke, snakes started coming out of Azami's hair and wriggled around. As a couple student cringed at the sight, the others listened carefully, in disbelief.

" _Us_? Why _us_?" A boy with dark hair and shades under his eyes questioned with a sharp tone.

"Onii-chan!" the orange haired girl hissed, irritated.

"I have to agree with Shintaro-kun on this one, Kisaragi-chan," another boy with light blonde hair joined in, his voice seeming to be nonchalant and aloof, though his cat-like eyes were gleaming with pain and hurt. "After all, we are the _Monster-class._ "

"O-Oi, Kano!" The green haired female sitting behind him glared at him sharply and kicked his chair. In response, he shrugged. "What? It's true."

Seeing their classroom's guests staring in confusion, a boy in the far end with a yellow clip in his dark hair started to speak.

"You see, all of us except Takane and Haruka used to be in the main school building, but suddenly, one day we just gained strange abilities that activated at random times when our eyes turn red. The other students and teachers, noticing this, told the principal, who decided to send us to this one class campus so we won't bother the students, who call us all 'monsters' because of it, hence the name, _Monster Class,_ or M-class for short." He gave a little humorless laugh, trying to lighten the situation for the students, who started to look a bit upset, and for two of the grown ups, who started looking just as tense.

"And there you have it: the story of our little discrimination." The shortest boy in the class, Hibiya, finished off, his voice dripping with sarcasm and venom.

A girl with long black hair tied in two pig tails just gave a loud groan. "I don't really care anyways. Those other students were far too annoying for my taste."

"Yep! And besides, this class is more fun anyways, right, Takane?" The boy next to her cheerfully nodded, his messy, black hair shaking as he munched on some rice balls. In response, Takane pinched his cheeks with one hand while the other held her head up.

"Don't speak while you eat, baka."

Another girl raised her hand. She had large, fluffy, white hair and was sitting next to the boy with the yellow hair clip. "U-um... what will happen if... when, we assassinate her?" Her small voice stammered.

The man laughed. "You kids aren't short on confidence, are you? Well, you'll be awarded by the government with 10 billion yen."

While the rest of the students gaped at his words, the girl looked at the boy next to her. "Seto, how much is 10 billion yen?" She tilted her head.

"H-huh? Oh, um.. well, you make fake flowers for 5 yen, right, Marry? 10 billion yen is worth 2 billion of them." Seto gave her a smile. Marry looked excited. "Wow!"

Suddenly, the man cleared his throat. "So yeah... That's the story, anyways. To sum it up, you kids will have a year to assassinate this woman- er...Azami-san, with special weapons supplied by the government. And my wife and I will also be staying here as well to teach you the skills of assassination."

The girl with the orange hair, Momo, spoke up. "Um... What should we call you, then?"

The brunette woman smiled. "Please call me Ayaka-sensei."

"And I'm Kenjirou-sensei!" The man gave a thumbs up.

They all turned towards Azami, who then looked away, her bangs covering her eyes. "You can call me Azami-sensei, I guess," she muttered, her cheeks dusted lightly with pink.

The students sweatdropped. This was going to be an interesting school year.

 _Back to present time..._

"Well, class," Azami picked up a piece of chalk. "It seems that none of your bullets were able to hit me today either, though you did better today than yesterday. Your skills have improved, especially Kido-san and Amamiya-kun. Kisaragi-kun, your shots are on point as usual. Kisaragi-san, Konzakura-san, please try to refrain from shooting off randomly and control your bullets more carefully; You almost hit Seto-kun."

"Sorry!" Momo and Marry apologized, the latter with tears in her eyes. Seto gave a little chuckle and patted her head in response.

Azami continued on with her criticism. "It was a good idea to use your deceiving powers to fool me, Kano-kun, but the snakes in my hair can easily sense your powers. Enomoto-san, you are here to assassinate me, not to compete against Kisaragi-kun. And as for you, Kokonose-kun..." He turned towards her with a stick of negima in his mouth. "Hm?"

"Please do not eat while shooting your gun!" She scowled at him.

Haruka gave a sheepish laugh. "Sorry!" Azami sighed. "Ayaka-san will be coming in here to teach you English now, so wait quietly until she gets here. Next, Kenjirou-san will come in for science, then math, and Ayaka-san will come in again for physical education. I will be teaching history and Japanese last today."

Five minutes later, Ayaka came in. "Good morning, class! You too, Azami-san!" She greeted with a bright smile. Azami nodded back in response. "I'll be leaving the class to you now."

Once Azami left, Ayaka turned towards the class. "Okay! So today, as usual, we'll be starting with questions you have for me. Now, shoot!"

Momo raised her hand first, with stars in her eyes. "How did you meet Kenjirou-sensei? Do you have any kids?" Shintaro rolled his eyes at his sister's questions.

Ayaka looked thoughtful. "Well, I had first met him in university. We were in the same classes, and then one day, he asked me out. At first, I rejected him, but he was persistent and finally I accepted. A couple years later, we married. Now, we have a daughter that's about Shintaro-kun's age."

Seto raised his hand next. "How many languages do you know, Sensei?"

"Let's see... I know English, Japanese, Chinese, German, Russian, French, Spanish, Italian, and a couple others," she listed. Everyone stared at her in awe.

"Why do you know so many languages?" Takane asked. "I can barely talk properly in Japanese, and I barely know English."

"Well, You may or may not know this, but I used to be an assassin," she winked. "People hired me from all over the world to kill, so I can't let a language barrier stop me from a job. Not to mention, I would never be able to use my seduction skills without knowing how to talk to my target."

"S-s-seduction?!" Kido turned red, looking horrified as Kano smirked at her.

Ayaka nodded. "Yep! A skill that many female assassins use is seduction. Sugarcoating words and maybe even a couple kisses... The perfect way to turn off any caution or suspicion on your target before the back stab, figuratively and literally." She gave an uncharacteristic devilish grin. "Who would like to do a live demonstration with me?"

"No!" The whole class cried out.

"Well then, get ready for some other live demonstrations in class. After all, _I will be teaching you English and seduction in this class,_ " Ayaka smirked. "If not with me, you will be practicing both with a classmate. In fact, you'll be doing that today!"

"What?!" They all yelled out again, but this time with a hint of fear.

Ignoring the protests, Ayaka called out two random names. "Kano-kun and Kido-san, come up here!"

The twosome flinching at their names being called, came up to Ayaka, each one standing on each of her side. Ayaka took out an index card and showed it to Kido, who read it silently. Everyone else, who was watching her, suddenly started gaping as the greenette started to look flustered. Ayaka, not noticing this, told Kido,

"So first, I would like you to say this to Kano-kun. Try putting in a bit of emotion in it to make it seem more realistic. If you say it emotionlessly, then your target can easily see that you don't really mean the words you say. Then, I would like Kano-kun to respond to what Kido said. Use the English words I taught you yesterday, and answer back in a way that the target might. Now, _start!_ "

Averting her eyes from Kano, she started speaking.

" _H-h-hey, h-h-h-_ " Everyone sweatdropped. She barely started, yet her face looked like it was about to explode. Kano looked tense, curiosity and nervousness overwhelming him.

Kido took a deep breath, which didn't seem to help. Finally, she continued. " _H-h-hey, h-h-h-handsome!"_

The whole class was startled. When they looked over to Kano, however, he didn't look fazed.

" _Hey there, gorgeous!"_ He winked.

Kido turned to a darker red. After a moment of a blank mind, she decided to do the one thing she was able to do.

"KANO! BAKA!" She yelled as her fist slammed into his stomach, the impact making him fall onto the ground. Ayaka, seeing this, helped up Kano, wordlessly.

"For a first try, Kido-san, that wasn't bad, though you were a bit too flustered and went for the kill a tad bit too early. Plus, you were using the wrong emotions. Kano-kun, your little performance was quite smooth, though you weren't suppose to be the charmer," she gave the criticism to the two students. As Ayaka looked at them however, she suddenly realized one thing.

"Well, Kano-kun, it would have been smoother if you weren't using your deceiving eyes to hide your reddened face."

Once Kano and Kido got to their seats, Ayaka clapped her hands. "Okay, on to the next performance!" Everyone groaned, except for the twosome, who had passed out that moment.

 _Some English words and a lot of heavy blushing later..._

" _Class dismissed!_ " Ayaka smiled brightly before leaving the classroom. "Kenjirou will be coming in here shortly, so please wait patiently."

As soon as Ayaka left, Takane dropped her head on the table, a dark red painted on her face. Seto and Marry both looked embarrassed, blushing awkwardly. Kano and Kido were still collapsed and out. Shintaro, Momo, and Hibiya looked like they were on the verge of falling apart, while Haruka was back to eating his barbeque sticks.

"Oh, boy..." Shintaro groaned. "If that's what English class is like, I'd hate to see what the rest of the other classes are."

 **Okay, and that's the end of chapter one! I'm probably going to update once a month, so sorry if the next chapter comes out late. Hope you enjoyed it, leave a little review if possible, and see you in the next class!**


End file.
